Thief
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: By birth, he had stolen everything from him. By birth, he had tortured him so. Now it's time for pay back. pairings to come. ....Drama and ...suspense? I dunno...tell me please.
1. Prologue

Gwahahahahaha. I attempt tearjerker angst once again. Well...in the next chappy...

Ah well. Disclaimer is usual and this was a challenge from Jack of Trade...but I kinda twisted up the plot and changed the name. ehehehe...don't kill me.

Pairings? who knows. I don't.

* * *

They were brothers of blood relation. Twins really. They had the same parents, the same mother, the same father. They shared the same diapers, the same clothes, and sometimes the same food.

But one was a thief. Even by birth, it had seemed he had already stolen the love of their parents from his brother, all the attention and care was gone. Just like that. The latter child would cry and cry from neglect and sadness while the other was smothered in love.

It kept going. Even after they grew up and entered junior high.

The thief, Yoshi, got all the looks, the smarts, the body, and the popularity. The other, Tsuna, he was left with only his existence. Tsuna was neither smart nor athletic, he was not popular nor had he many friends. In fact, he was bullied. He was the useless student, the one everyone nagged on, the one everyone ragged on. He was, in a sense, No-Good Tsuna.

Seemingly, Yoshi was kind to his brother. He was his protector, his shield. Whenever Yoshi was around, no one even dared come close to Tsuna. But in reality, he was the worst bully Tsuna could have. He would hurt him over and over again every single day all because he could. Everyday he would order him around and harm him. No one would believe Tsuna when he told them, even his countless neglected injuries did not convince them.

After all, Yoshi was the 'perfect' child.

Neighbors would always talk highly of him to his mother, and she would only laugh back. To Tsuna, they only complained. About how he was causing trouble and how he was always making a mess of everything and how annoying and useless he was. And his mother would only listen and listen, just go think up a punishment for him later on.

Tsuna would cower at his parent's actions to the point he would hide at their very presence. His wounds would increase in number everyday and his scars would forever remain. In the lockers, he would change in a corner, as to not let anyone see his cuts and scratches. He had so many overlooked gashes that they would begin to scab over and peel at any given time and stain his clothes, only to have his mother scold him again.

But he lived through them all. He would stand in the shadow of his brother for his entire life, and he knew it. He had no reason to become something great and he didn't want to either. He would always watch from the background, seeing his brother laugh and talk as he ate in silence in the most hidden corner of the roof. It was the only way to hide from the bullies.

But there was that one time.

* * *

Prologue over. Hm...update today or tomorrow? 


	2. That Time

Uwhahahahah. New chapter. Its supposed to be super angsty. So...read with sad music? I dunno. I couldn't find anything so I can't recommend anything other than Yasashii Ryoute by Mitani Tomoyo...

* * *

Yoshi and Kyoko were going on a date. Kyoko was the cutest and most popular girl in school, and Yoshi was the most handsome and popular boy in school so it was only natural they would go out together.

Tsuna had secretly liked Kyoko, always watching her from the distance in the shadows where he dwelled.

He followed Yoshi and Kyoko as they left the restaurant, the movies, and the park. There were times he would see Kyoko look back in suspicion when he followed just a little too close or when he was just a little too loud. As they exited the park, Tsuna saw Kyoko whisper to Yoshi.

"I think there's someone stalking us."

Yoshi looked back when Tsuna hid behind the wall. But Yoshi had seen a glimpse of Tsuna's hair.

"Don't hurt him!"

Tsuna was hiding under a bench covering his head as if in an earthquake. He looked back like a little child waiting for the rain to stop; tears were forming in his eyes.

"Tsuna." Yoshi's voice was soft. He knew he would be punished.

"Please...Please don't hurt me," he whimpered.

Yoshi placed his hand on Tsuna's small shoulder. He flinched.

"Sh," Yoshi's voice was only a whisper. "Don't follow her anymore."

Tsuna could feel his skin tingle at his breath. It was kind, unlike he had ever known.

He saw Yoshi call out to Kyoko that it was okay. He sighed in relief. Yoshi wouldn't hurt him today. He looked up with a meek smile, silently thanking Yoshi for that day. He looked down at him with cold eyes, his mouth widening to a long sadistic smirk.

"Wait here." A shiver of cold went down his spine chilling him to his very core.

_Wait here. _

Should he run? No. He wasn't athletic in anything and his stamina would run out quickly.

Should he hide? No. Yoshi would find him.

But he did anyways. He got up and ran, ran as fast as he could, as far as he could until he reached the shrine at the end of the road, ran up, and hid in the little room in the tiny corner of the shrine.

When he was young, he would always play in that room to avoid and hide from the bullies that haunted him in his mind every hour of the day. He found his stash of toys in a tiny fold of dirt and took out a porcelain doll he had gotten for his birthday a long time ago. He fingered the doll gently, feeling the delicate designs and swirls on the body. He sat there huddling the farthest corner of the small house, in the farthest corner of the shrine, in the farthest corner of the city, his shallow whimpers and pleads to an unknown being for help all that were heard.

Surely, Yoshi wouldn't find him before sundown.

The door crashed open. There his brother stood, anger written all over his face. If only the school had seen this sight. Tsuna cowered in fear at his presence, holding the doll tightly in his arms.

"You didn't wait." Yoshi's voice was hard and steely, the voice Tsuna knew and feared. This was the impending voice of his doom he always heard when Tsuna was about to be beaten.

Yoshi's arm reached for his head. He flinched. He grabbed a handful of Tsuna's hair and pulled him out of house. He gasped in pain as his body rammed into the rough brick of the shrine ground.

There was a crack. A silent one, not like the sound of a bone breaking. The doll was shattered into pieces from the impact.

Tsuna grabbed the pieces, joining them like a puzzle. Yoshi laughed at his foot stepped hard on Tsuna hand, grinding it into the brick. He screamed in pain from the sharp shards of clay dug into the soft flesh of his hand and begged Yoshi to stop. His smirk widened as the clay bit harder into the meat, as all that blood spilled from his hand.

"Scream. Scream, little brother."

Tsuna bit his lip in agony as his brother pressed harder and harder into his hand, his lips bleeding from biting too hard and his salty tears mixing with the blood that flowed so fluidly from his hand.

"Scream. I said scream, you son of a bitch!" his brother ordered. He did not scream. He wept and whimpered in agony, he cried and quivered in pain, but did not scream.

"You disgusting little thing." Yoshi added more pressure to the hand, until he heard a crack and smirked in satisfaction. Then Tsuna screamed.

"My–my hand! You broke it!" he sobbed, cradling his bleeding hand in his arms and close to his chest.

He heard a cackle resonating out from his brother. "Ha! Serves you right for not listening to your brother and screaming when I told you to. You useless piece of trash. You should have never been born! Then none of us would have to waste our lives on you anymore!"

Those words pierced through Tsuna's heart like a knife. Sure he was used to it by now from every time his brother decided to play 'games' with him, but no matter, they hurt him always. Tsuna knew his life was useless and demeaning and how he was just a burden to people who didn't even take him as human. But still, he liked to believe he was human and that he had a purpose in life...even if he knew he had none.

Tears rolled from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks, and fell to the ground, only to be swallowed up by it like he had been swallowed up to the world.

"Onii-chan...I understand that I'm worthless and useless...I understand that I will just burden everyone around me...But please...please just view me as a fellow human being and not as trash! I'm not—" Tsuna was interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach as Yoshi promptly punched him in the stomach to shut him up. He coughed, trying to realign his breathing patterns.

"Do you ever shut up, _Tsuna_? Don't you get it? You were an extra. A toss out. You were like an extra _useless_ gift to our parents! They didn't want you. They never wanted two children. They only wanted ONE son to raise and nothing more! It's YOUR fault we're twins. It's YOUR fault you are causing us so much trouble. Why don't you just give up and die? NO ONE would care about you anyways!!"

Tsuna stared up at him, his eyesight blurry and his voice cracking in every breath. "Onii-chan? Why don't you love me? Why don't you even look at me without any trace of disgust? Why do you treat me like dirt?"

"Dirt? Dirt is better than you in any case. You are even lower than shit itself. You are lower than the lowest life form itself! Do you understand your place in life? Oh wait. You have no life. You have no_right_to even have a life." He spit at Tsuna's face. "Let me make this clear to you. You are nothing. You have no meaning to anything and you are to be the lowest of low for the rest of your life. You are to never even try better yourself in any way. You are to stay small and behind me and everyone forever. So be like that forever and don't try to annoy me, 'kay?"

Tsuna whimpered, but nodded. What else could he do? Yoshi had all the talent in academics and sports. Tsuna was left with nothing.

"Good." Yoshi put his face real close to Tsuna's and whispered softly and kindly to his ear:

"Now punch me."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the words. "Wh-wha...?"

"I said punch me." Yoshi took his broken hand and gently formed it into a fist, only to cause Tsuna scream in pain. "Right here. Right on the cheek."

Tsuna gazed at his brother with pleading eyes, silently asking him to beg for forgiveness, so that he may not have to hurt him. Because he knew what would come next. But Yoshi's eyes were emotionless and uncaring, all what Tsuna feared.

Closing his eyes tightly, Tsuna threw his good arm at his brother's face, feeling it make contact with his warm skin. He opened his eyes carefully, as to see the damage, only to see his brother smirking widely.

"You call that a punch? That was weak. Let me show you what a real punch is like." Yoshi aimed for his cheek and punched him square in the face. Then as Tsuna gasped in shock, he drew his arm back again to punch his stomach hard, causing Tsuna to cough again.

"You hate me don't you? You must hate me after all I've done to you. Come on now. This is your chance to get back at me. Hit me. Hit me with all that malice that accumulated from the years. Come one. You have to have some malice."

Yoshi was mocking Tsuna. He knew it and he tried to contain himself. But Tsuna hated his brother so. He hated him from all he had done to him right after his birth, stealing the love and the care from him, torturing him to no end until Tsuna could not move for days. But he knew what would happen if he did. He knew the outcome. But he wanted to show his brother how much pain he had gone through all those years!

"Do you not understand me? Oh sorry. I did not know you were failing school that badly. Do you know what 'accumulate' and 'malice' means? Let me spell it out for you. A-C-C-U-M-U-L-A-T-E. M-A-L-I-C-E..."

--

They came home later that day. Tsuna's good arm was slung casually over Yoshi's shoulder to receive support. Yoshi had minimal damage while Tsuna had a bloody nose, bruises on his stomach, and an unmistakable broken bloody right hand.

"Okaa-chan," Yoshi yelled. "We're home!"

Their mother called out from the kitchen, "Yoshi? Where were you?" She stepped out of the kitchen to greet them and stopped. The ladle in her hand dropped to the floor as she registered the scene in front of her.

"What happened to you..."

Tsuna sighed. His mother had taken notice of him and would take care of him and take him to the hospital to examine his hand. There, they would notice the clay pieced still embedded in his hand and Yoshi's acts would all come out to the open.

"...Yoshi?"

His mother reached up to Yoshi's face and examined the light punch and bruises on his face from Tsuna's outburst.

"Okaa...chan?" Tsuna whispered.

"Sheesh, Tsu-kun! How could you let this happen to him?! Be thankful he was there to protect you! Look at you! You're barely hurt! And look at him. So beaten up and tired looking..." his mother scolded him.

Tsuna stood there, new tears welling up in his red eyes, as his mother helped Yoshi into the family room. She had overlooked his bloody nose, his bruised stomach, and his probably permanently damaged hand. Even worse, she had blamed him for Yoshi's acts!

"Okaa-chan," he called out, before tossing off his shoes, running up stairs, and slamming the door shut to cry alone in the darkness.

That night, a roll of bandages, gauze, and ointment went missing.

In the morning, Tsuna wouldn't get out for school. Even from Yoshi's exasperated protests, he laid on his bed, weeping silently to himself, again asking to some unknown god for help.

He wouldn't go to school the next day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

Or the next.

During those days, Yoshi would walk by his door, hearing Tsuna's silent whispers and chronic destructive outrage.

_You are useless..._

* * *

I am UTTERLY sorry if it's not angsty enough... . ''' I haven't written this type of angst in a LONG time and my skills are a little rusty. 


	3. The Next DayREAL CHAPTER

Well, sorry about the delayed update...I was gonna yesterday...but forgot. -ignores people- Anyways-- here is the next chapter!!!!!!!

--

He didn't come to school the next day either.

--

That's it. xDDDD -ignores all the cans thrown at me- Yeps. That's it. Nothing more. But sheesh. Before you get mad at me, let me tell you. This isn't a filler chapter. Lemony Snicket did this too you know. Well actually he wrote chapters that weren't really chapters and had nothing to do with the storyline...but this DOES. xDDDD hehehehe. You'll get it in next chapter.


	4. Warmth

I hope you get why I did that now...

* * *

Tsuna shivered as he slowly walked to school, avoiding all classmates and hiding his hand inside his jacket pocket. It was still broken and still hurt like hell, as well as prone to become infected from his mediocre treatment, but he didn't want anyone to know and ask questions he couldn't answer without them thinking he was lying. 

He could still feel the shards of silica still lodged deeply in his hand, too deep for the tweezers he had stolen from his mother's bathroom to reach. The cuts stung as the coarse fabric of his jacket brushed over them, and Tsuna winced ever so slightly, because as used to pain as he was, it still hurt. 

The bell rang and Tsuna hurried to his classroom, timing the moment carefully so he would come in right when the teacher was arriving. The class stared as he entered, falling farther and father behind the teacher, who was also eyeing him carefully. 

As he sat down, the teacher began, "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You have missed six days of school and a major test. What do you want to do?" his voice was hard and reminded Tsuna too much of Yoshi. 

Tsuna swallowed, putting on the best face he could muster, "I'll take it," he told the teacher. 

The teacher glared at him for a while, as if trying to look deep into his soul. Tsuna felt his skin shiver, but he nodded firmly, showing off his everyday façade of the uncaring attitude. 

He could hear the students whisper about him, how Yoshi was _so_ worried about him and how he had ditched because he was upset over being so lowly and useless. How he had hidden himself inside his room, ignoring Yoshi's 'pleas' to help him, ignoring his mother who so wanted to help him, and how he destroyed the house and the neighborhood. They flashed glares and sneers at him, as if planning out his very demise for causing the 'school star Yoshi' so much trouble. How he had been _so_ lucky to have such a kind brother and mother like them and how he just took all those things so carelessly and unkindly. 

Tsuna held back the tears as the small child within him cried, clutching his knees harder and tighter to his chest, while Tsuna sat there wishing silently for the bell that had just rang to ring again. 

The intercom spoke. "Will Sawada Tsunayoshi please come to the reception room?" it sputtered, static everywhere. 

Everyone in the class 'oohed' and 'aahed' as Tsuna reluctantly got up and walked out of the room, his hand throbbing painfully. He noticed his teacher give him a disappointed look as he passed through the door and into the bare hall. 

-- 

The door was menacingly great, despite its size. Tsuna as well as the rest of the student body knew all to well what was behind it. Half the student body was lucky enough to never face the person who sat at the very end of the desk at the very end of this room. Tsuna was unlucky enough to have met him more than once. From his brother's antics and 'games,' Tsuna was always the one left to blame, despite his utter innocence and cluelessness to what had happened in whatever his brother had done. 

And every time, Tsuna had left the room with more injuries than he had come in with. 

He shivered as his hand clutched the cold metal, twisting it, and pushing it open with a slight shove. He felt the warm air rush out, enveloping him and pulling him in. The warmth embraced him as did the sun, for it did not discriminate others and shine only to whomever it wished to shine on. As he fixed his gaze on the being sitting at the end of the desk, a chill ran through him and expelled all the suddenly gained warmth from his body. It went numb as he fell to the ground, the door slamming behind him from the members of the Disciplinary club who shut and locked the door from outside. 

They always let their boss have his fun with his prey alone. 

"Missing six days of school and missing a major test. Oh, and apparently causing trouble to half of the student body due to family relations," the emotionless voice read off his violations. Tsuna shivered. It would be a cruel punishment. He should've kept a chart of who had hurt him the most in his room. This man and Yoshi would certainly be fighting for the top. 

"Do you understand that this is a terrible violation to the school rules? As well as ditching school for a week, you missed an important test that measured our school's average score, and caused trouble to the students." Tsuna spluttered as he felt the cold metal of weapons dig into his chin, pushing him back to the door. "I'll bite you to death for this." 

The swivel chair squeaked as it twirled around in circles and the sound of wings beating were loud and clear in the silence. 

Hibari Kyouya. This man was the most feared and honored in the school. He was infamous for his line 'I'll bite you to death' before clashing his tonfas upon his victims' skulls, not permanently damaging them, but enough to teach them a lesson. His fighting skills were very accurate and his temper not one to be trifled with. His voice was monotonous and he was unpredictable from his constant bad attitude. The sports players feared him and the girls quietly adored him. This man was the head of the Disciplinary Commity. The feared and revered man. This was, in his all terrifying and glorifying flesh and blood, Hibari Kyouya. 

Tsuna whimpered as it drove deeper into his chin, hurting his neck and jaw. Hibari released it, only to allow Tsuna to fall, covering his head with both hands and asking for forgiveness. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me," he whimpered as tears streamed down his cheeks like they did when Yoshi had hurt him a week before. "Hibari-san, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't hurt me." 

No such attack came. No blow was heard, no blow was brought down, crashing deeply into his skull. 

Tsuna heard Hibari bend down to his current height through his blurred eyes and felt his hot breath on his forehead. 

"Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." He was mumbling now, his hands no longer on his head but around his legs, clutching himself and rocking back and forth like the little child he had always seen in his dreams and the depths of his soul. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." 

"Your hand is injured?" the voice was rough and hard, but somewhat warm and caring. It was something Tsuna had not heard for a long time. 

He didn't speak. Instead, Hibari gently grabbed his hand and saw how Tsuna winced and how the tears fell harder and harder down his cheeks like the burst of a storm. Tsuna felt the soft gauze and cloth bandages being unrolled ever so carefully, the cool air rushing around it, soothing his burning flesh. He did not look up when he heard the box clatter by his companion's side or when he felt the soft cotton ball press against his hand. He heard the soft gasp emitted by Hibari when seeing the gashes along his palm or when feeling around his hand to feel the distortedness of the bones. Tsuna winced when he felt the alcohol-dipped tweezers dive deep into his peeling scabs, scouring and scavenging for the forgotten shards. 

For each drop of his teardrops, Tsuna heard one twinkling sound of the bloody shard falling to the floor. Tsuna counted fourteen in all. The alcohol burned slightly when Hibari once again rubbed the cotton swab all over his now-treated hand. He felt his large hands press hard against the broken bones of the hand, pushing the delicate bones into place. 

Tsuna noticed that Hibari was better at treating wounds than the nurse. After all, Hibari had to take care of the yanki and delinquents who lingered among the shadowed alleys of Namimori. He had to have gotten a few injuries few of the times. 

After having his wound dressed and bandaged, Tsuna gazed at it, admiring the handiwork this man who had killing intent when he first came in the room had done. "...Thank you..." he said, quietly like a small mouse waiting to leave and avoid the presence of the cat that had so cunningly trapped him in this little box he had no means to escape from. "I'll...be leaving now." 

Tsuna got up to leave reaching for the door, trying to avoid any eye contact with Hibari in any manner possible. A hand shot out, pulling him down from his legs, causing him to collapse on his butt. 

To Tsuna's surprise, he glanced back in surprise at Hibari whose gaze was hard and intent as the teacher's. He gulped. Now he was surely to be punished for payment of Hibari treating his wound. "Hibari-san...?" 

The boy pushed aside the plastic first aid kit that still lay open on the ground, its insides sprawled messily out beside it and turned Tsuna to face him rather than turning his head. The boy stared harder and harder at Tsuna, who now only gazed back deep into his eyes, revealing to him his open fear of not only him, but of the school and his brother. 

Tsuna was confused at this stare, and he started to become afraid, as it reminded him more and more of his brother. It dug even deeper than the teacher had, deeper than the crying child, deep deep deep down into his soul, to pull out his smoldering rage, his flame that had been shoved far down into the deepest corners of his mind. 

And then it looked even deeper still, even past the burning flames of his anger and rage and reached until it had grasped the core of his soul. Those eyes, those blank, cold, hard eyes had gazed down far, farther than Tsuna himself had even known to exist. They were all-knowing, so enlightened. Only then, only Tsuna had grasped the fortitude and the greatness this one person had, and how he held on to that power with such grace and such control. 

Hibari's arms reached out to touch Tsuna who had clamped his eyes shut from reflex he had learned from past year's experience. But instead of striking him as he had expected, they wrapped around him, pulling him into him. 

Tsuna had noted that Hibari's chest was hard and muscular, yet at the same time warm and soft. His broken arm fell limp as he clutched the uniform like it was a lifeline and cried. Neither he nor Hibari cared if his white shirt became wet and soaked and caked from dried salty tears. Neither he nor Hibari spoke a word as the small spiky haired boy cried into the arms of the larger black-haired boy in the big dark room. All was silent for the quiet sobs. The yellow bird always perched on Hibari's shoulder had ceased to fly around and was perched on top of a bookcase, peering at them with questionable eyes. 

_"I'm scared."

* * *

_

And thus, fourth (and really really REALLY cheesy) chapter if finished. I didn't like it that much...but it was supposed to be...I guess it was just how I worded it is what that really bothered me...-tosses away-_  
_


End file.
